


Five More Minutes

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble length Harry and Iris canoodling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

                _Knock, knock, knock._ “Hey Harry,” came Cisco’s voice through his bedroom door, “we need you in the Cortex.”

                Harry pulled his head from under Iris’ skirt and sighed. They had only just begun! Iris sat on his small bed, her butt balancing over the edge, her underwear somewhere in the room, and her legs spread wide just for him.

                “Five more minutes!” he yelled at the door.

                “What?” Iris whispered impatiently.

                Harry looked at her then at the door. “A hundred more minutes!” he called.

                “Okay. Whatever,” Cisco replied.

                They held their breath until they were sure Cisco had retreated.

                “Get back in there,” Iris said as she shoved Harry’s head back under her skirt.

                “Yes ma’am,” he replied, his speech muffled by her skirt.


End file.
